<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La frialdad de la noche by Ticia_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738083">La frialdad de la noche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticia_10/pseuds/Ticia_10'>Ticia_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, PPG - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, gay porn, ppg freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticia_10/pseuds/Ticia_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick y Boomer fueron separados del resto de su familia durante una fallida misión. Vagan por las calles tratando de pasar desapercibidos mientras se recuperan de sus heridas, pero Boomer atrae sobre ellos la atención de un misterioso hombre que ahora lo sigue por la ciudad, deseoso de hacerse del cuerpo e ingenuidad del joven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boomer/Brick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La frialdad de la noche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes son mayores de edad, nomás que la edad no quita lo pendejo.<br/>Ya sé: ¿Powerpuff girls en el 20? Pos sí, me estoy aburriendo en la cuarentena y se me agolparon las ideas mientras revisaba unos bocetos (esperen otras tonterías, quizás escritas en lo que hago los doujin, para que se vea claro y a todo color...o al menos que se vea todo todito todo. Algunos serán yaoi y otros pos no.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es una noche fría, con una llovizna continua.<br/>
Brick camina por una calle con drogadictos y prostitutas y prostitutos.<br/>
-Estúpido mono -piensa-, sabía que su plan de robar equipo en el espacio fallaría. Y ahora no hay señales ni de él ni de Butch.<br/>
Mira la bolsita marrón que aferra a su pecho.<br/>
-Al menos no estoy tan mal como Boomer. La fiebre no ha cedido, espero no sea una infección. Sería lo peor justo ahora, que nos estamos quedando sin dinero y necesitamos pasar desapercibidos.<br/>
-Oye, guapo, ¿por qué tan serio? Aquí podemos alegrarte la noche -grita una joven con microfalda y blusa negra rota, que trataba de lucir sexy.<br/>
"No debí traer a Boomer, pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo. Lo mejor es que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que alguien raro se le acerque", se dice.<br/>
Dobla la esquina y ve al rubio donde lo dejó, a la salida de un callejón pero junto a las luces de la parada del autobús. Lo que parecía un lugar seguro, pero aún así, un hombre de traje blanco se encontraba a su lado, inclinándose hacia el rostro de Boomer mientras le tendía algo.<br/>
"¡¿Acaso ese tipo cree que Boomer es...?!" y mientras piensa en la posibilidad, la sangre le sube a la cabeza y acelera el paso. De un manotazo toma el brazo de su hermano y lo jala hacia el callejón.<br/>
-¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Boomer? Te dije claramente que no hablaras con nadie.<br/>
Boomer parece tratar de decir algo, pero se calla. Brick desacelera. En su rabia olvidó que su hermano no puede seguirle el paso tan fácilmente. Lo acerca a él y pasa su brazo por los hombros del rubio.<br/>
-Estarás bien, ya llevo tus medicinas. En cuanto lleguemos te quitas esa ropa mojada.</p>
<p>La ciudad de Townsville, en su parte más sombría, tiene varias casas abandonadas, muchas de ellas sirven bien como escondite para quienes huyen, como los hermanos. Se cuelan en una, aprovechando la maleza que oculta sus entradas y salidas. Bajan a lo que alguna vez debió ser un sótano y que en este momento es el único lugar que conserva algo de calor por la falta de ventanas. Brick enciende un fuego con la basura y la hierba seca. Ayuda a Boomer a quitarse la playera y la pone a secar junto con el resto de la ropa. Revisa la herida de su hermano con cuidado, buscando alguna señal de infección.<br/>
-Parece que está cerrando bien -dice sin mucha convicción. Y sin embargo, no hay nada que haga pensar lo contrario.<br/>
Le alcanza al rubio una barra de pan y un bote pequeño de leche. Boomer lo toma sin mucho apetito, pero empieza a comer para no preocupar más a su hermano.<br/>
-Revisaré la de tu pierna, ¿OK?<br/>
Al tocar el tobillo, el rubio ahoga con el pan un gemido de dolor. La fisura está cerrando pero el tiempo perdido encontrando un buen refugio no permitió que sanara mejor.<br/>
-Mañana deberíamos poder quedarnos aquí. Eso te hará bien -dice mientras va a sentarse cerca de la puerta.<br/>
Se quita la camisa y empieza a revisar sus heridas. Nada de importancia.<br/>
-Brick -la voz débil de Boomer lo saca de su ensimismamiento. El rubio lo mira mientras le ofrece la mitad de la leche. El pelirrojo se acerca a tomarla y se sienta junto a su hermano para compartir el pan. Se levanta de nuevo para revisar la ropa. Las chamarras están lo suficientemente secas para servir de cobija, así que las toma, se acuesta junto al joven y pone ambas chamarras sobre ellos. Boomer tarda poco en caer dormido, mientras su rostro muestra aún los efectos de la fiebre. Aún acurrucados, el frío se cuela por sus espaldas. Brick las jala para tapar a Boomer y después se acomoda para dormir.<br/>
"Y todavía no entra el invierno", piensa antes de que las sombras del sueño lo envuelva.</p>
<p>Brick se gira una y otra vez, sin estar seguro si duerme o está despierto. Entre nieblas le parece ver al hombre que se acercó a Boomer. Los ojos brillantes desde la oscuridad y el traje blanco dejando entrever su forma en la puerta. Un sonido de algo que se arrastra. Una sensación, un miedo a que algo aleje a su hermano de él le hace reaccionar instintivamente para girar y poner su brazo sobre Boomer. En su lugar siente algo húmedo y caliente. Brick despierta sobresaltado, temiendo que el rubio tenga un nuevo acceso de fiebre. En su lugar encuentra un nido de tentáculos verdosos y de aroma fétido que dejan un rastro húmedo y caliente.<br/>
-¡Boomer! -grita mientras se levanta de un salto, buscando al joven,<br/>
Lo ve entre los tentáculos, inconsciente pero moviendo la boca, como si murmurara algo. Desde la puerta el hombre de blanco extiende una mano en espera de su presa.<br/>
El pelirrojo se arroja hacia el nido, llamando a su hermano y destruyendo con su visión láser y sus uñas los extraños apéndices, que no paran de multiplicarse. Logra pasar su brazo bajo la axila del rubio y tira de él, sacándolo poco a poco. "Ya casi", piensa para sí Brick, buscando esperanzas en este hecho. Se eleva cada vez más, y cae en cuenta de que los tentáculos no pueden alejarse del piso más allá de su propia longitud. "Sólo tengo que tirar un poco más y lo tendré a salvo".<br/>
Aumenta la ferocidad de sus ataques, destrozando tantos objetos como puede. Mira de soslayo tras de sí y ve que el extraño mira impasible, pero su mano muestra una creciente impaciencia al ver que toma más tiempo del que deseaba. El pelirrojo suelta un segundo a Boomer para dirigir una descarga eléctrica hacia el hombre, de quien surgen todas las criaturas. "Si él es el origen, esto será lo más rápido", piensa mientras conecta el golpe. Hay un humo con olor salado, pero los tentáculos desaparecen del suelo. Brick busca atrapar a su hermano antes de que toque el piso, pero algo lo golpea desde el aire. No se permite que esto lo distraiga y vuela buscando al rubio para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Lo ve a los pies del hombre de blanco.<br/>
-Aléjate de él -grita mientras prepara una nueva descarga de energía, pero un tentáculo sale del techo y envuelve su brazo, obligándolo a recibir su propio ataque en su mano.<br/>
_¡Gyaah!<br/>
Otro tentáculo aparece desde el techo y se enreda en su cuello, tratando de asfixiarlo. rick lucha para no caer inconsciente mientras siente otro apéndice sujetar su brazo sano. Mira desesperado hacia Boomer, mientras el extraño hombre sonríe malicioso y sádico al desabrochar su saco.<br/>
-No lo toques -logra emitir el pelirrojo.<br/>
-¿A este lindo ángel? -indica burlón el endemoniado ser mientras invoca nuevos tentáculos que alzan a Boomer en un trono, apenas rozándolo, obedientes a una orden de no dañarlo-. Claro que lo tocaré, y haré más que eso. Te dejaré ver como destruyo su linda virginidad. Pero no te preocupes, lo dejaré vivo para ti.<br/>
-Boomer no es virgen.Ha tenido novias -dice Brick, esforzándose en mantenerse consciente y luchar, aun sabiendo que cada instante es menos probable ganar.<br/>
El hombre pasa de largo ante el rubio, dirigiéndose al mayor.<br/>
-¿Acaso eso es suficiente? Tú deberías saberlo mejor, ¿no es así? La virginidad de un hombre no tiene ningún valor. A menos que intercambie lugares. Además -dice dando unos leves golpes en la frente a Brick-, ¿qué hay de esta virginidad? ¿De qué sirve haber tenido una o dos o más mujeres si él sigue pensando en cada uno como "expresión de amor"? ¿Dónde encontraste tanta pureza?<br/>
El hombre se inclina hacia el rojo y aspira profundamente el aroma de su cuello.<br/>
-¿Hermanos? Ya veo. No me parecía posible que fuera tu novio y siguiera virgen, porque, ¿qué hombre podría dejar inmaculada tanta belleza? -toma a Brick de la barbilla y lo examina-. Si no fuera por esa huella en su olor no podría creer que son hermanos. Son tan diferentes en lo físico y en su alma.<br/>
Lo vuelve a mirar y empieza a deslizar un dedo por el amplio pecho.<br/>
-Quizá también me ocupe de ti más tarde. Siempre queda algo más por destruir.<br/>
Una serie de boomerangs de luz golpean por la espalda al extraño ser, apenas causándole daño. No así a los tentáculos que retienen a Brick, que prenden fuego al contacto con la energía, liberando al pelirrojo. Este toma apenas aire suficiente para lanzar un nuevo ataque contra el monstruo, conectando múltiples golpes en su abdomen y estómago, obligándolo a doblarse y bajar la guardia por unos segundos, tiempo que Brick aprovecha para volar hacia un semiconsciente Boomer, tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo consigo fuera, donde el sol empieza a salir entre la bruma.<br/>
Jadeante mira a la casa, examinando cada rincón, hasta que en una ventana ve al hombre, a ese demonio, que se mantiene en las sombras, sabiendo que no podrá salir tras ellos.<br/>
-Que aproveche -le dice Brick mientras le pinta un dedo. Después mira a su hermano y apoya su frente en la de él, sintiendo la fiebre-. A ver si otra ocasión te apresuras. Vámonos de aquí.<br/>
Boomer trata de contestar con una sonrisa mientras lucha por mantenerse despierto y caminar apoyado en Brick.<br/>
Una ligera llovizna empieza a caer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>